The Seven Gates
by WanderingFlame
Summary: AU So there's another tournament, one that gives a whole new meaning to the word strange. What do the winners get? Their sanity and a free ticket out of hell. Can the boys keep their sanity? Or will their strange new teammates drive them off the edge?


**Flame: **This idea hit me and a friend of mine one day while we were watching the tournament.

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor will I ever.

**Yusuke:** Thankfully...

**Flame: **_(wraps Yusuke up in duct tape and forces him to listen to opera)_ Now, I hope you enjoy. _(innocent smile)_

* * *

Koenma stared dully at the four teens in front of him. "Did you want something? Or did you come here just to keep me from my work?" he asked icily.

"Sounds like someone hasn't had their nap yet," Yusuke taunted. That little vein in Koenma's forehead appeared.

"What do you want, Yusuke?" he asked slowly.

"The tournament is in two days and we still don't have our remaining three members," Kurama spoke up.

"I was thinking we get Jin as one of them. And maybe Touya as another," Yusuke said.

"No," Koenma said bluntly. The boys stared at him, awaiting an explanation. "Your three members have already been chosen. You will meet them at the tournament."

"Is that wise, sir?" Kurama asked. "Shouldn't we meet them now so we can prepare?"

"No. I know you'll get along," Koenma stated. _If they meet now, they won't even make it to the tournament...best postpone the inevitable._ The boys didn't look convinced or encouraged. "Trust me." Now they were worried. This was not going to end well.

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" Yusuke grumbled moodily. The team was standing outside one of the two hotels the tournament had for the fighters.

"Koenma said they would meet us here and that they would be easy to spot," Kurama stated as he looked around. Periodically a few demons would arrive and enter the hotel, most likely joining up with their team inside. But none had stopped for the four boys.

"Maybe they're inside?" Kuwabara suggested.

"No. Koenma said that they would meet us here," Kurama replied with a heavy sigh.

"Well, I'm getting tired of waiting for them," Yusuke complained.

"I'm sorry we're late." The boys looked up at the sound of the voice. A male, who appeared to be their age, was walking towards them. The dark blue skin, pointed ears, claws, and fangs gave away him being a demon. His hair was a messy black and his gold eyes were trained on the boys. The black sweat pants were the only thing he was wearing, revealing black tattooed designs all over his body.

"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke demanded. The 5' 8'' male arched an eyebrow.

"Rathamaru," he said dully. The other boys stared at him.

"Rath!" The blue-skinned boy looked over his shoulder. "You left me! How could you leave me? Don't you love me anymore?" Rathamaru rolled his gold eyes.

"Tsuki, it's your own fault for not keeping up," he said icily. The four boys peered around Rathamaru at the 4' 5'' girl running towards them. Tsuki's knee length white hair was pulled back by a black bow attached to a chain ending in an iron ball. Her hair was layered, the top layers spiked out all over the place and her bangs were wild too. She stomped up to Rathamaru, her amber eyes narrowed and her white wolf ears flat.

"You are a horrible, horrible man," she hissed, fangs bared. Behind her swished a long, spiky white wolf tail. She had a silver stud in her nose and a silver crescent moon tattooed onto her cheekbone.

"What else is new?" Rathamaru asked boredly. "Now where's Kuna?"

"You misplaced her again?" Tsuki demanded. The little demon was wearing skintight black pants with a red bandana as a belt and a blood red midriff halter-top. On her feet was a pair of muddy combat boots.

"I'm right here." All eyes shifted to the 5' 4'' human, who was standing not too far from the group. Her black hair flowed down to her hips with two small buns on the sides of her head, held by small pink bows. She was staring at the group with dead-black eyes. Tsuki looked at the girl for a brief second before turning back to Rathamaru.

"How could you misplace her again?" she demanded. Rathamaru ignored the tiny demon, looking at the black-haired human.

"Kunamiya, how long have you been there?" he asked in a dull voice.

"Before Tsuki," Kunamiya said with a shrug. She was wearing a black kimono that ended at her knees with a pink obi. The front was opened slightly to reveal bandages wrapped around her chest. On her feet were wooden geta.

"Do not ignore me you over-grown smurf!" Tsuki growled, kicking Rathamaru in the shin. The demon grunted and lifted the small girl onto his shoulder. "Put me down!" Tsuki shrieked, banging on Rathamaru's back.

"You're our teammates?" Kuwabara scoffed. Kunamiya trained her dead gaze on Kuwabara.

"Do you have a problem with that?" she asked in a monotone. Kuwabara gulped and took a step back.

"Why don't we go up to our level?" Kurama suggested, playing medium. Kunamiya nodded her approval and Rathamaru didn't object. Tsuki was too busy yelling at Rathamaru to object, so the extremely odd group trooped inside.

"Unhand me, you retarded blueberry!" Tsuki screamed at Rathamaru, struggling violently. Rathamaru rolled his eyes and threw the small demon into one of the chairs in the lobby. "That is child abuse!"

"Tsuki, shut up," Rathamaru growled. Kurama was up at the desk getting the key to their floor level. Each team had their own level of the hotel, complete with living room, kitchen, and seven bedrooms with their own bathrooms. There were nine total levels in each hotel, meaning there were sixteen teams competing in this bizarre tournament.

"You are nothing more than a bruise on this earth!" Tsuki was yelling at Rathamaru.

"Tsuki if you don't shut up I'm going to throw you down a well!" Rathamaru snapped viciously.

"No! Not the well!" Tsuki wailed, curling back into the armchair. Rathamaru rolled his eyes at the younger demon.

"Um, I've got the keys," Kurama said slowly, holding up three keys.

"Three? But there's seven of us," Kuwabara spoke up.

"Very good, Kuwabara. Maybe your brain can function after all," Hiei said sarcastically.

"You wanna go shrimp?" Kuwabara yelled.

"Bring it on, ape!" Tsuki yelled at Kuwabara.

"Tsuki, shut up!" Rathamaru and Kuwabara both yelled. Tsuki folded her arms across her chest and huffed.

"Can we just go now?" Kunamiya asked boredly. Rathamaru made a grab for Tsuki. Tsuki hissed, bit into his forearm, and took off for the elevator. Rathamaru let out an enraged yell and tore after the small demon. The remaining for boys looked like they didn't know what to do or say. "Don't worry, you'll get use to it," Kunamiya said simply before padding after her teammates. The boys looked at one another before slowly moving after the other three. This was going to be an interesting tournament.

* * *

**Flame: **Well there you go, the first chapter.

**Yusuke: **Make it stop! _(hands over his ears)_

**Flame: **Ignore the human, the poor boy hears opera where ever he goes for some strange reason.

**Kuwabara:** Uh, you're the reason.

**Flame: **_(dresses Kuwabara up as a giant chicken and throws him to the foxes)_ Please review! _(waves)_


End file.
